


Una voz en la noche

by Sam Bluesky (sam_bluesky)



Category: City of Heroes
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Psychic Abilities, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_bluesky/pseuds/Sam%20Bluesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susurro Nocturno recuerda su injusto encarcelamiento en la penitenciaría de Zigursky, en el distrito Brickstown de ciudad Paragon, entre trabajo y trabajo para Arachnos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una voz en la noche

  Las burbujas de jabón cubrían por completo la superficie de agua de su lujosa bañera, y parte de sus hombros. Reposó la cabeza en la toalla replegada sobre sí misma que había dispuesto en una de las esquinas de la bañera para tal fin, y cerró los ojos. Se centró en su respiración, captando todos los matices del suave y reconfortante aroma que flotaba por el ambiente, gracias a las excesivamente caras sales perfumadas que estaba usando.

  Permaneció así durante unos minutos, el tiempo que consideró necesario para relajarse y abstraerse de las penalidades que había sufrido en las últimas semanas. Si de ella dependiera, se quedaría en ese acogedor y cálido baño hasta que se congelara el Infierno. Se lo merecía. Pero, por desgracia, ese era uno de los pocos lujos que no podía permitirse. Y menos después del contrato que había establecido con Arachnos.

  
  


  No sabía cómo, pero, de alguna manera, Freedom Phalanx había descubierto que algunas de las más famosas operaciones de su compañía, una importante y reputada multinacional del mercado del ocio, habían recibido cierto trato favorable gracias a las persuasivas habilidades de su presidenta. Amanda no entendía el motivo de semejante alboroto; usar sus dones telepáticos para cambiar ligeramente la opinión de un economista del tres al cuarto no era ningún delito. Y menos cuando dicha persona tenía una de las mentes más tristes y grises que la presidenta había tenido el disgusto de conocer.

  Por lo visto, las leyes de ciudad Paragon no toleraban semejante manipulación -una palabra muy grosera, si se le permitía a Amanda manifestar su opinión- de la psique de los demás, y menos para alterar por completo la opinión de alguien decisivo en un proceso de semejante magnitud. Si el juez hubiese tenido la condescendencia de permitir a la dama aclarar las cosas, hubiera dejado claro que lo que había hecho no era más que acelerar el proceso natural de las cosas, ahorrando tiempo y dinero tanto a su compañía como al resto de presentes en la sala de negociaciones. Tras un juicio rápido y expeditivo, totalmente injusto -sobre todo por los inhibidores psíquicos que le colocaron, algo insultante para alguien de su categoria-, el veredicto fue desfavorable para su compañía y para ella misma. Su bufete de abogados, en el que invertía una pequeña fortuna año tras año, había demostrado no merecer el alto precio que había estado pagando desde que lo levantó de la nada. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto; un imperio como el suyo no se mantiene tolerando los errores, y su inminente ingreso en la cárcel sin duda era algo que merecía el título de error, un título del tamaño de una valla publicitaria, neones incluidos. Pero la impartición de su propia justicia debería esperar, al menos un tiempo. Podría haberlo hecho desde la cárcel, por supuesto, no hubiese resultado demasiado difícil mover unos pocos hilos; pero ello le privaría del placer de ver las caras de sus presuntos imbatibles abogados cuando les hiciese vivir una vez tras otra los horrores más profundos de su alma, y eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar.

  
  
  


  Decidió dejar de pensar en esas sabandijas aprovechadas, pues había notado que estaba frunciendo el ceño, algo que no suele formar parte de un proceso de relajación. Tampoco es que le fuera demasiado bien al cutis, aunque eso no era un problema real para alguien de su edad, aún en la flor de la vida, con tan sólo treint... veintiocho años. Descartó definitivamente ese pensamiento hundiéndose un poco más en la bañera, agradeciendo la calidez del agua y la fragancia de las sales.

  
  
  


  Las dos semanas posteriores al proceso judicial no fueron mucho mejor que el juicio. En realidad, fueron mucho peores. El mero recuerdo de la celda, compartida con una ultra-ecologista de dudoso criterio estético, le exasperaba. Esa amante de las plantas era carne de psiquiátrico, no de cárcel. Al menos deberían haber tenido la decencia de darle una celda para ella sola, sin que molestara a nadie con sus remilgos y su horripilante peinado -un atentado al buen gusto que no hacía más que demostrar lo desequilibrada que estaba-. Amanda, en un arrebato de generosidad muy propio de ella, habría estado encantada de auxiliar a la naturofílica, que no dejaba de berrear sobre la venganza de la Madre Naturaleza contra la humanidad por todo el daño recibido, cumpliendo uno de sus mayores deseos: hacerla una con la creación de la naturaleza reduciéndola a poco más que un mero vegetal humano. Alguien tan en sintonía con el mundo vegetal hubiera apreciado el tener el mismo coeficiente intelectual que las plantitas que proclamaba adorar. Por desgracia, los inhibidores psíquicos colocados estratégicamente por toda la prisión impedían cualquier acceso a sus habilidades mutantes, tuviese su uso un objetivo benevolente o no.

  Por un afortunado giro del Destino, una fuerza de asalto de Arachnos irrumpió en la Penitenciaría Zigursky, situada en el centro del barrio de Brickstown, lugar donde estaba llevando a cabo su pena de encarcelación. Teniendo en cuenta que era la única cárcel en el área de ciudad Paragon suficientemente preparada para contener superseres, no es difícil comprender porqué había habido cierta dificultad para dar cobijo al boom de villanos que azotaba la ciudad.

  El asalto de las fuerzas de Lord Recluse se centró en el pabellón masculino, algo que no sorprendió demasiado a Amanda. Recluse era, a fin de cuentas, un hombre. Y cualquier hombre, tenga superpoderes o no, siente la estúpida necesidad de rodearse de elementos de su misma calaña, adictos a la testosterona y a las bravatas de macho sin sentido. Haría bien en recordar, según la opinión de Amanda, que tras un gran hombre siempre hay una gran mujer. O, si se prefiere, que tras todo gran villano hay una aún mayor supervillana.

  Todo Zig entró en estado de alerta. Una sirena, demasiado alta para los meta humanos con sentidos agudizados, proclamó la alarma con impetuoso estruendo; mientras pasillos y celdas quedaron inundadas por una luz roja intermitente, permitiendo que hasta el más despistado del personal comprendiera que algo iba mal. Pasos a la carrera de grupos de guardias se dirigían al foco del asalto, mientras comunicaciones entrecortadas a través de los walkie-talkies de los guardias permitían reunir retazos de información para hacerse una vaga idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Las tropas de Arachnos estaban liberando a los prisioneros de los sectores Alfa, donde se encerraba a los villanos de mayor poder.

  A través de la pequeña abertura que hacía las veces de ventana de la celda, que daba al patio central, justo enfrente del edificio que sufría el asalto, llegaban los sonidos de la batalla. Al parecer, gran parte de los presos había logrado inhabilitar de alguna forma los disruptores de la cárcel, pues era bastante evidente que estaban haciendo uso de sus habilidades sobrehumanas. Explosiones, disparos, variaciones extremas de la temperatura, tormentas surgidas de la nada y destellos de todo el espectro visible de luz reverberaban en las grises paredes de la celda, tiñéndolas de un colorido impensable en semejante ubicación, y que resultaría agradable y que agradecería si no se tuviera en cuenta su origen. Los gritos de dolor parecían centrarse en el bando de los guardias de la prisión, por lo poco que podía diferenciar desde donde estaba. A menos que los gritos de batalla, inusitadamente obscenos, mezclados con esperpénticas risotadas, pertenecieran al cuerpo de seguridad. Su compañera seguía en uno de sus habituales trances, acariciando un pequeño cúmulo musgoso en uno de los rincones de la celda mientras le murmuraba palabras de amor y promesas de sangre.

  El cuerpo de Amanda se puso en tensión, su intuición -algo a lo que acostumbras a prestar atención cuando eres telépata- disparó una alarma en su interior. Unos instantes después, una suave voz se filtró en su mente. No pudo evitar su sorpresa, pues aunque no tuviera acceso a sus habilidades, eso no significaba que estuviera incapacitada, ni mucho menos. Sus escudos psíquicos seguían donde debían. Así que, quien quiera que fuese el causante de la intrusión, debía ser alguien a no menospreciar.

  —Escuchadme bien, mis Elegidos —la voz intrusa sonó melodiosa, hipnótica, irresistible—. Lord Recluse os necesita. De vosotros depende el futuro de ciudad Paragon y del planeta entero. Venid a mi, y os mostraré el camino de la grandeza.

  Tan pronto como la presencia se desvaneció de la psique de Amanda, una serie de explosiones azotó los pasillos de su pabellón. No tardó mucho en comprobar que lo que acababa de volar por los aires era el sistema de inhibición. Volviendo su telepatía de golpe y de forma inesperada, su mente se vio inundada por los pensamientos de todos los presos de la zona, de la maldad de los soldados de Arachnos, del dolor agónico de los guardias que aún seguían vivos para su desgracia. Tardó unos segundos en superar el impacto inicial y recuperar el control, acallando las voces de otros, centrándose en lo que ahora era realmente importante. Se volvió hacia la pared que daba al patio, aquella donde la irrisoria apertura tenida por ventana seguía inundando el interior de la celda con los colores y sonidos de la batalla que se libraba fuera, y la derribó con un empujón telekinético. El estruendo causado por el derrumbe del grueso muro y la consecuente nube de polvo fueron la indicación que necesitó el pabellón femenino para darse cuenta de la liberación del invisible grillete incapacitador que las apresaba. Con una mezcla de furia y placer, echaron a bajo a paredes, fundieron rejas, y salieron a la caza y captura de los trabajadores de la cárcel, impacientes por deleitarse en su terror y saborear la venganza.

  Le resultó fácil localizar el punto en el que las tropas de Arachnos esperaban impertérritos, aguardando a los pies de una de sus aeronaves, a que los que habían recibido la llamada de esa seductora voz acudieran allí para escapar; incluso aunque no hubiese rastreado al cabecilla del pelotón de las tropas de Recluse para obtener de forma discreta la información. El aeroplano tenía unas dimensiones considerables, y permanecía alejado del caos de la fuga desorganizada, que parecía desplazarse hacia la muralla oeste. Allí se había abierto una brecha que llevaba al exterior del recinto, en la que se agolpaban una gran parte de los presos pertenecientes a bandas, Hellions, Skulls y demás matones de poca monta.

  Amanda cruzó rápidamente la distancia que la separaba del que sabía era su billete de vuelta al exterior. Esquivó las peleas donde se juntaba el mayor volumen de fugados y guardias, y no tardó demasiado en llegar a la entrada de la nave. Pasó al lado del soldado apostado enfrente de la entrada sin dirigirle la menor atención, segura de que ella debía estar allí. El soldado pareció estar de acuerdo, pues no intentó impedirle el acceso, por lo que siguió adelante, hasta que las tinieblas del interior la acogieron.

  Poco después, un zumbido y una ignición en los motores anunciaron la inminente partida. Los soldados Arachnos que permanecían fuera entraron ordenadamente en metódica formación, y las compuertas se cerraron. Muchos fueron los que se quedaron allí abajo. En la distancia, en la mente de Amanda resonaban sus gritos de frustración, odio y pintorescos insultos que la hicieron sonreír. No tardó mucho en mutar la frustración por temor y el odio por rencor, cuando varios grupos de héroes acudieron, por fin, a la llamada de auxilio de la penitenciaría. Aunque lograran imponer su orden en el caos en que se había convertido el corazón de Brickstown, ya era demasiado tarde para detener a la aeronave, ya se encontraba demasiado lejos y se dirigía, oculta a ojos curiosos por un sofisticado sistema de camuflaje, a las Rogue Isles, el pequeño archipiélago en que Recluse había erigido su imperio.

  
  
  


  Sonriendo, regocijándose en el recuerdo de esos últimos momentos de la fuga de la que había sido partícipe, cogió una copa con cava que reposaba al lado de la bañera. Se la llevó a los labios y, dando un discreto sorbo, paladeó el burbujeante líquido. Las palabras de la telépata que escuchó en su mente momentos antes de recuperar el acceso a sus poderes, afloraron a sus labios.

  —El camino de la grandeza...

  Amanda no podía sentirse más contrariada por lo engañoso de semejante promesa. Kalinda, una de las Fortunatas de mayor poder de Recluse, fue quien había orquestado la fuga y la selección de los más aptos para sus planes, aquellos que en su premonición aparecían como los Elegidos. Villanos que lograrían desequilibrar la Balanza a favor del bando de su Señor durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Suya era la voz que resonó en su cabeza aquel maravilloso día; suya era la promesa de recuperar la grandeza que había perdido con intereses; y en ella recaería su furia si esa promesa no la satisfacía. Aunque Amanda tuvo que admitir, por mucho que le molestase, que Kalinda podría resultar una rival demasiado peligrosa, al menos en su estado actual.

  En la semana que llevaba libre, esa grandeza prometida seguía estando tan lejos como cuando la lanzaron a la cárcel y tiraron la llave. Lo único que había podido hacer era un par de recados que bien podrían haberse encargado al primer pandillero que uno se cruzara en las deterioradas calles de Darwin's Landing. Usar a alguien de su categoría, de su poder, para semejantes recados, era un insulto. Era obvio que no la valoraban por lo que era en realidad. A ella, que había erigido un imperio de la noche a la mañana; a Amanda Hansen, que había tenido comiendo de su mano a la mitad de las distribuidoras de ocio de la Costa Este.

  Irritada de nuevo por el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, dio por terminado su baño. Se levantó y se envolvió con una toalla de tacto suave y aterciopelado, digno de formar parte de la línea más elitista de Michelle Arwood. Empezó a andar, pero se detuvo prácticamente al instante. Por un momento, le había parecido oler de nuevo el nauseabundo hedor de la cárcel. En ocasiones, sobre todo cuando rememoraba lo que le había pasado recientemente, Amanda tenía la sensación de que aún no había logrado desprenderse del todo de la peste que la rodeó durante su estancia en la penitenciaría. Dado que no pudo captar de nuevo el olor, lo atribuyó a una manifestación de un recuerdo demasiado vívido.

Tras secarse y aplicarse una crema de cuidado para la piel por todo el cuerpo con ceremoniosa lentitud, se vistió. Decidió prescindir de su habitual traje de ejecutivo color perla. Necesitaba un cambio de imagen, le vendría bien para dejar atrás todo lo que le había sucedido recientemente. Y sabía exactamente lo que le hacía falta.

  La voz de Kalinda, directamente percibida por su mente, sirvió como anuncio de la instantánea materialización de la forma astral de la Fortunata.

  —Susurro Nocturno, querida —dijo, con ese tono de parsimonia que le daba más dulzura a su ya de por sí melosa voz—, Lord Recluse tiene un nuevo encargo para ti.

  —Os lo agradezco y os escucho, mi señora —Amanda retomó su papel de leal empleada, enmascarando sus verdaderos pensamientos sobre la etérea figura que tenía delante de la misma forma que maquiló su insolencia con fingida servidumbre.

  —Ha llegado a mi poder una información sobre un traidor a Arachnos y al mismo Lord. Alguien que está facilitando información a los Longbow de Mercy Island. Tu misión será dar con el desertor y garantizar que no pueda volver a traicionarnos de nuevo, así como terminar con sus contactos en la organización de Freedom Corp.

  —Tan sólo dime el nombre del rastrero felón, mi señora Kalinda, y yo me encargaré de ello de inmediato.

  —Asegúrate que sirva de ejemplo a todos los que crean que pueden anteponerse a la gloria de Lord Recluse. Pues no hay lugar en estas islas para los cobardes, los débiles, los ingratos o los excesivamente ambiciosos —la Fortunata se tomó una pausa de unos segundos, como si esperara el clamor de una audiencia invisible para Amanda. Su interlocutora, en cambio, sintió los sutiles tanteos de sus defensas, pues si Kalinda había llegado tan lejos no era sólo por sus sorprendentes poderes, sino por no haberse fiado de nadie—. No toleraremos fallos en esta operación, Susurro Nocturno. Su nombre es…

  
  
  


  Era ya pasada la medianoche en Mercy, el barrio del sur de Mercy Island, y lo único que rompía la quietud de las desiertas callejuelas era el murmullo de las olas. A lo lejos, en el centro del distrito, era posible escuchar sonidos de pelea, y esporádicas explosiones rompían el uniforme cielo nocturno tiñéndolo de rojo. Un decrépito barco, de dimensiones reducidas, avanzó lánguidamente por la línea de la costa, hasta llegar a un diminuto muelle que hacía juego con lo desvencijado de la nave. Tras apagar los motores, saltó fuera de la embarcación y la aseguró rápidamente. Pringao McCadáver estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Llevaba un mes facilitando información a un teniente de Longbow, la organización de Freedom Corp liderada por Miss Liberty que batallaba en Rogue Isles para importar la libertad y la justicia de ciudad Paragon, y le sorprendía sobremanera que nadie lo hubiese descubierto. En cierto modo, se sentía orgulloso que, con la cantidad de telépatas, espías espectrales y videntes con que Arachnos contaba en sus filas, nadie hubiese descubierto sus filtraciones. Ni por un momento se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar que en realidad estaba siendo usado para facilitar información falsa al enemigo, con el objetivo de manipularlos a favor de sus intenciones.

  McCadáver avanzó tan rápido como pudo por el muelle, levantando algunos quejidos de las tablas de madera que formaban el suelo, hasta que llegó a las escaleras que le sacarían de la playa. Allí se paró y agazapó tras una esquina, para recuperarse de la carrera y acallar su exaltado corazón. Estaba convencido que era gracias a esas técnicas de sigilo y ocultación que había tenido éxito en no ser descubierto. No tenía nada que envidiar a ninguno de esos engreídos con superpoderes o con aparatitos sofisticados.

Una vez se aseguró de que no había nadie por la calle que pretendía tomar, salió de su improvisado resguardo y tomó tranquilamente la calle que le llevaría al callejón donde tendría lugar el encuentro con su contacto.

  Cuando llegó al lugar del encuentro, enfrente de un abandonado almacén al fondo de una calleja sin salida, se sorprendió de no ver a nadie vistiendo el llamativo uniforme rojo y blanco de los Longbow. Normalmente se encontraban allí cuando él aparecía por el final de la calle; por mucho empeño que pusiera McCadáver en llegar a la hora convenida jamás lograba llegar el primero. La calma que había ganado tras tomarse un respiro al bajar de su nave desapareció por completo, volviendo al asalto los nervios que ya parecía haber olvidado.

  —El señor McCadáver, asumo.

  La voz surgida de ningún sitio le sobresaltó. No pudo evitar lanzar un grito, que rompió el silencio que le rodeaba. McCadáver podría haber jurado que nadie había pronunciado una palabra, pero no dudaba haber escuchado las palabras susurradas que le habían asustado.

  —¿Te... teniente? —logró preguntar, asustado, a la nada que le rodeaba.

  —Lamento comunicarle que su amigo, el Teniente Listillo, está algo... indispuesto, por lo que no podrá atenderle esta noche —Los susurros en su cabeza tenían un tinte de diversión algo desconcertante.

  Un sonido de pasos se le acercó desde la izquierda, dirección en que se volvió al instante. Desde allí avanzaba una mujer escultural luciendo un ceñido traje violeta. Si Pringao McCadáver hubiese prestado la misma energía a descifrar qué hacía alguien como esa desconocida aquí como la energía que destinó a contemplar embelesado la silueta de la extraña y su seductor contoneo cuando andaba, no hubiera tardado demasiado en comprender que las cosas se estaban torciendo. Mucho.

  —Espero que no le importe que sea yo quien me encargue hoy de usted, señor McCadáver.

  Situada frente a él, la luz de una farola cercana le iluminaba su bello rostro. Juraría que, aunque había oído de nuevo su voz, no la había visto mover la boca. Y estaba en condiciones de jurarlo, pues desde que la luz acarició el rostro de la dama, no había quitado ojo a sus carnosos labios, que dibujaban una ambigua sonrisa.

  —Supongo que no le supondrá ningún problema —de nuevo la misteriosa mujer le habló sin despegar los labios.

  —N... no, no, ninguno —acertó a balbucear.

  —Bien; me gustaría acabar con esto lo más rápido posible —su rostro no se movió lo más mínimo, pero de nuevo llegaron a él sus palabras, casi susurradas. Esa sensación de intimidad acabó de aplacar los restos de miedo y de alerta de McCadáver—. Supongo que lo entiende, no es este lugar ni momento para una dama como yo.

  —Por... por supuesto.

  La desconocida acentuó su sonrisa, lo que la hizo irresistible. Y, de improviso, un agudo dolor le asaltó la cabeza. McCadáver se llevó las manos a las sienes, apretando con fuerza, mientras todas sus neuronas sufrían una terrible andanada psíquica.

  En medio del horroroso suplicio que desgarraba su mente, la voz de la dama, en su tono divertido, le dijo

  —Me gustaría que recordaras, durante los cinco segundos que tienes desde ahora hasta que te apague, que tienes la sutilidad de un elefante bailando salsa en una cristalería.

  El dolor se volvió mucho más intenso, aunque sonase increíble. Si hubiese tenido algo más de tiempo, seguramente habría dado con una descripción lo suficientemente acertada como para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero no lo tuvo. Susurro Nocturno incrementó la magnitud de su asalto hasta que no quedó nada a lo que asaltar.

  Dejando atrás el cuerpo sin vida de McCadáver, enfiló en dirección a la salida del callejón. Menuda pérdida de tiempo. De su tiempo. Mientras Amanda rezaba porque no se le hubiera impregnado a su nuevo traje el desagradable olor de alcohol y putrefacción de la zona, se alejó, con el rítmico repiqueteo de sus tacones al golpear el suelo como único compañero.

 


End file.
